


First Visit

by paynesgrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was alive, and Darcy Lewis had hope again. Post-Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for fandom-stocking at DW for Celeste9's stocking request of Darcy/Coulson & pining.

As she held the warm coffee, Darcy's hands began to shake as she looked down at Coulson's sleeping face. She'd never seen him so peaceful, and yet, only 24 hours ago, she'd seen him when he was _dead_ , the open wound in his chest painting his usually perfect suit a deep red.

She licked her lips as she scanned his body tucked under hospital blankets. He looked...perfectly healthy, as if he'd never been stabbed (or dead) at all.

Darcy could still remember the blood on him, so it felt weird and surreal to see her boss this way. She wasn't going to complain. He was back, and soon he'd be awake and yelling at her again, to get this, to do that, or to not post that secret government weapon as a picture on facebook, the usual. (And oh, how she missed it!)

And yet, born out of all that shock and grief when she'd first heard about his death, Darcy felt there was hope. 

She still had time to tell him...

Gasping a little, her eyes widened as he blinked awake. He groaned a little, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. He murmured something, and then she watched his eyes sharpen, and he looked around the room, scanning for an enemy.

“Loki!” he said in a raspy breath, and Darcy would never expect such a name be the first thing a dead man would say once brought back to life. For Agent Coulson, however, it made sense. Then, as if in a dream, he said a woman's name...a name Darcy had heard her boss say before that always caused her to wilt inside. 

“Well,” she said with a little too much breath. “I'm no cellist.”

“Ms. Lewis,” he said, his soft voice sounding strange, and his address of her was odd too. She wondered if he was still weak. But he looked fully healed. She surmised that there was something supernatural about it. She wouldn't be surprised. Not anymore, not after meeting Thor, the Destroyer and then watching as the Avengers barely saved the world from an alien invasion. 

He smiled at her. “What are you doing here? Is there something I can do for you?”

Darcy bit her lip, unable to speak because he sounded so odd. Usually, he just ordered her around. He was never so...was the word – kind? No. He'd always been amiable but stern and professional. He'd never let her get a way with anything. She wondered if this was Death talking.

“Well, I just had to see...I couldn't believe you were alive. How did you...?” Her voice trailed off, but she grunted and set her jaw defiantly. “I was so worried. I would post this all over net but no one would believe me!”

“I doubt it would make it to the internet, but yes, no one would believe you, Ms. Lewis,” he said, coughing a little. So, he wasn't completely healed. He only looked healed, but internally Darcy guessed he was much weaker

“Does everyone know you're back? I mean, the Avengers fought together because of you. Well, that was the word around the base anyway,” she said. 

“I suspect they all do,” Coulson said, and he turned from her gaze. He stared into space. “I suppose they used some kind of mutant to heal me and bring me back.”

“Freaky,” she said. “But why?” He turned back to her, and she stammered quickly, “Not...not that I'm complaining, sir, that you're back; I just don't understand why... do they do this often to SHIELD agents?”

Coulson smiled knowingly. “Only certain SHIELD agents, Ms. Lewis.”

“Oh,” she said, nodding in understanding. She was kind of glad that Coulson was important enough. It also made her kind of miserable. 

She was stupid, okay? She had this crush, and of course, it was all silly and impossible, and she knew the instant her awe of Thor died when she dealt with Secret Agent Man again that she was stupid; and okay, he wasn't that impressive the first time she met him. In fact, she kind of hated him for taking her iPod along with Jane's research, and she'd wanted to punch his stupid face for seemingly wasting months of her internship. 

But then he came back. After Thor left, Coulson found her, and he returned her iPod, and her college credit was earned, and he'd promised Jane and her protection and security, and when she got back home, there was a whole lot of money in her checking account and who could hate a person after that?

Then, he'd offered her the job at SHIELD to work under him while Jane went back to searching the stars for Thor, and well, Darcy couldn't say no. SHIELD was a pretty awesome place to work for.

She knew, of course, he did that to keep an eye on her, but she didn't feel that way later. Maybe he eventually had considered her an asset, and when her computer skills came in handy, as well as pointing out the obvious in some tense meetings, she'd earned her keep. Coulson had complimented her and kept her close.

“You could be a full blown agent someday, Lewis,” he said, and she watched him walk away, like some sort of spy, 007 soundtrack music was playing as he trailed away in his epic awesomeness. Since then, she'd been hooked.

Sighing, Darcy suddenly realized Coulson was staring at her. 

“So...” She looked at him awkwardly. “Am I still...working for you? I mean, you're not dead anymore. Does this mean I still have a job?”

He cocked his head slightly. “Did you find another job?”

“No! I mean, they were going to put me under Agent Hill, but honestly, I don't think she likes me.”

He furrowed his brow, and Darcy fidgeted. “I mean, she doesn't like my jokes, and I just can't be in that sort of environment.”

Coulson's rare smile (that didn't pose to manipulate or suppress) touched her. 

“Your concern is noted. I'll put your request under consideration, Lewis,” he said, and Darcy was glad he dropped the “Ms.” Relieved, she knew that Coulson was back, and even better, he wanted _her_ back – to work for him. She smiled, bouncing a little as she came close to his bedside.

“Thank you, sir! Uh, is there anything you'd like me to do while you recover?”

He thought for a moment. “I'll make a list, but first...” He looked at the Starbucks coffee in her hand. “I'll take that.”

She laughed, and before he could reach out, she pulled it back. “I'll put your request under consideration.” His smile faded and he gave her that intense look that often frightened her as well as kept her up some long nights in her thoughts before bed. “I mean, yes, sir.”

Gladly handing him the coffee, she took notice of the way his fingers brushed against hers as she let go. Even though she knew he'd probably prefer the cellist at his bedside, he at least didn't mind her instead, his little assistant and gopher Darcy Lewis.

And all things considered, she was just glad to have him alive again.

END


End file.
